Pretending
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: "Por que un verdadero amor persiste aun cuando sabes que todo esta perdido" Rose Weasley espera su boda con impaciencia pero unos ojos grises y el fuerte olor de canela le hacen recordar a Scorpius Malfoy, el chico que aún ama.


_"_**Por que un verdadero amor persiste aun cuando sabes que todo esta perdido"**

_**Pretendiendo**_

_Rose Weasley miro por la ventana, afuera el crepúsculo y las flores estaban haciendo mas evidentes los rasgos característicos de la primavera, y nada le agradaba mas que ver las pequeñas lilas florecer, mañana seria el día mas grandioso de su vida, de eso estaba segura por que después de algunos años de relación y la increíble cena donde el chico mas lindo de su generación le había propuesto matrimonio, mañana ella contraería nupcias y todo seria tal y como alguna vez de pequeña había soñado, o tal vez no exactamente como a los 17 años se lo había planteado con alguien mas, sacudió la cabeza tratando inútilmente de que aquel recuerdo se fuera de su mente, ella estaba bien sin el, el chico había querido irse, el chico no había regresado como prometió y por eso, ella no se quedaría esperando._

_Respiro profundamente y con ayuda de su varita abrió la ventana, dejando que el aire despejara sus pensamientos, pero muy al contrario trajo un aroma singular, perfectamente conocido y su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que pensó que se saldría en algún momento, ese aroma de pasto recién cortado mezclado extrañamente con el olor fuerte de la canela; justo como el condimento, dulce y acogedor aunque al mismo tiempo algo amargo, era tan extraño que un día antes de la boda casi todo le recordara a el…_

_Se dirigió al armario y extrajo con sumo cuidado el vestido blanco con detalles en color champagne que su prima Victorie le ayudo a escoger hace unas pocas semanas, se lo coloco con muchísimo cuidado, tratando de no estropearlo antes de tiempo, miro el espejo delante suyo y sonrío ampliamente, simplemente era perfecto: liviano, sencillo y a su manera hermoso; el aroma a canela aun persistía y algo molesta cerro la ventana con fuerza, en su reflejo observo a una chica de tez blanca, bronceada delicadamente, una nariz pequeña y fina, ojos azul cielo y una cabellera flamantemente roja, no naranja como muchas otras pelirrojas, no, ella tenia el cabello rojo fuego con rizos despampanantes y esponjosos, sonrío al recordar muchas de las burlas que el le hacia, y su apodo especial: Bella Vermelha. El apodo que le soltó de improviso cuando la beso por primera vez, (inconscientemente poso una mano en sus labios de melocotón) lo mismo le había dicho cuando le vio partir. Una vez más sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, por que no lo olvidaba ya? Por que aun después de tanto tiempo el seguía en sus pensamientos?, miro por la ventana y se encontró con lo que menos esperaba en esos momentos, unos ojos color mercurio que momentáneamente le dejaron sin respiración, corrió hasta la ventana y la abrió de golpe, necesitaba saber si era el, si esos ojos grafito eran ciertos, no le importo si tropezaba con el vestido, tenia que saber, pero no, al abrir la ventana el mismo olor a canela invadio la estancia, pero no habia rastro de ningunos ojos escandalosamente grises y atractivos, bajo la vista y su corazon dio una punzada de emoción, de nostalgia, de cariño y se reprendio mentalmente al descubrir que aun lo queria, sin pensarlo mucho se deshizo rapidamente del vestido importandole muy poco que se manchara o arrugara, nesesitaba saber si eso no era una broma._

_El día se habia transformado en noche, la cual parecia propicia para cualquier actividad que deseara hacer, el cielo daba la impresión de ser aterciopelado y era de un color azul oscuro, la luna llena se escondía por momentos detrás de las nubes oscuras que amenasaban con una ligera llovizna propia de mayo, tomo la primera prenda que podria cubrirle y sin agarrar ninguna tela más para cubrirce del frio salio corriendo en la busqueda de el, miro por todos lados y algo frustrada se dirigio a los jardines cerca de su apartamento, aquellos jardines en el que curiosamente ella le dijo adios y el la beso como si en verdad no la fuera a ver nunca, por que tal vez el sabia que era asi; tomo asiento en una silla de metal en color blanco que parecia crecer de la misma tierra, como si muchas ramificaciones le hubieran dado vida, su vestido negro de lunares azules y la cinta verde cubriendo debajo del busto a la cintura y fijada con un moño detrás se levanto ligeramente cuando el viento frio soplo directo en su dirección, ella estaba muy confundida, ¿por que teniendo a Gabriel ella queria a el rubio de ojos grises? Eso estaba mal, ella queria a Gabriel, se casaria con el, no tenia por que pensar en el arrogante, celoso y dulce rubio. Sus manos inquietas empezaron a jugar con su cabello rebelde, tratando de acomodarlo, pero empezo a llover, y este cayo sobre sus hombros mojandole un poco y acomodando los rizos naturalmente, la chica rodo los ojos con algo de frio, y corrio hasta el kiosco resguardandose de la lluvia, con algo de agitación se sento en el suelo y contemplo sus zapatos negros y sus largas piernas desnudas reprendiendoce por no estar exageradamente feliz por su boda, en ese momento no podia de dejar de pensar en el, a la derecha podia contemplar el hermoso esculpido de pequeñas flores silvestres sobre la piedra, las gotas de lluvia caian incesantemente, el golpeteo de ellas opacaba el sonido de el chico de capucha negra al llegar a paso rápido al kiosco_

_- ¿lo haras? - pregunto una voz grave en tono suave, ella alzo la vista rapidamente, su voz había cambiado, al igual que casi todo el, su cabello rubio caia sobre su frente clara, sus ojos grises la observaban directamente a los ojos, pero ella no podia contener la emoción de verlo de nuevo y sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarce, aparto la mirada, y cerro los ojos no deberia de sentir ese cariño por el._

_- Rose? - ante sus palabras la pelirroja se quedo helada, ¡su voz!, aquella voz que solo en sueños escuchaba. El chico indeciso se hacerco un poco mas a ella tratando que la chica lo contemplara._

_- Malfoy? - pregunto ella, su voz sonaba tan delicada, no chillona ni insoportable, su voz era armoniosa a los oidos de el, por que después de 8 años sin ver, escuchar y sentir a la persona que amas, ¿Cómo no amar cada pequeño e insignificante detalle de esa persona?, aun contemplaba el piso, demonios!, por que no lo miraba._

_- ¿lo haras? - pregunto de nuevo_

_-hacer que? - respondio la chica y fugazmente recordo el por que habia salido de su habitación tan rapido, por ver sus ojos. El chico trato de componer una mueca de disgusto y tristeza._

_- llegue esta mañana - empezo a relatar el chico - te prometi que regresaria - dijo en tono frio y ella al igual que su tono, sintio como esa sensación la cubria de pies a cabeza._

_- nunca comentaste que tardarias tanto - dijo ella temblando un poco, el chico la miro fijamente a los ojos y ella no desvio la vista, extrañaba tanto de el y en sus ojos noto el pequeño resplandor verde como cuando en el colegio, el le decia que la queria como a nadie en el mundo, sonrio timidamente._

_- te casaras - dijo con un tono triste y aunque trato de ocultarlo su voz se quebro y el aparto la vista - te veias hermosa con el vestido - ella se sonrojo y ahora sabia que esos ojos no los habia imaginado_

_- ¿quien te lo dijo? - pregunto Rose - ¿regresaste por eso?_

_- regrese sin saber nada hace 1 semana - ella le miro con el ceño fruncido - Albus me dijo todo y yo no podia venir a hecharte todo a perder, pero…-_

_-¿aun me quieres? - pregunto infantilmente Rose, el chico sonrio de lado _

_- lo suficiente para no partirle la cara a tu prometido - dijo escupiendo las palabras venenosamente -te lo dije en el colegio Rose… quieres que lo repita? - ella temblo un poco más y cerro los ojos, una tela gruesa y algo pésada cayo sobre sus hombros, seguido de una caricia del rubio apartando los rizos de la chica y tomando su mejilla, ella tan absorta en la sensación no lo dejo apartar la mano y coloco la suya sobre la de el._

_- Quiero ser en tu vida - dijo la chica en un susurro, el asintió - lo se Scorp -_

_- Quiero ser en tu vida algo mas que un instante, algo más que una sombra y algo mas que un afan - Rose sonrio con nostalgia, recordando los jardines del colegio Howarts y una luna muy parecida a la de esa noche. - lo recuerdas Rose?, cada palabra? - ella asintió y le miro a los ojos_

_- nunca lo olvidare -_

_- ¡entonces por que motivo parece que lo olvidaste! Por que dejaste que todo se fuera a la basura. Te dije que regresaria! - ella se aparto bruscamente, eso era malo, no podia estar con Scorpius cuando mañana se casaria con Gabriel._

_- no dijiste cuando, eran promesas vacias Scorp! - grito ella, claramente dolida - 8 años, sin siquiera recibir una carta tuya, que querias que pasara? Yo tenia que hacer mi vida - dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas. Estabamos cara a cara después de tanto tiempo, tan cerca uno del otro pero tan lejos a la vez… el habia cambiado, ella habia cambiado, ella se casaria y no habia nada que lo impidiera, por unos segundos se contemplaron fijamente mientras la lluvia azotaba el asfalto a todo su alrededor, el controlaba el impulso desde que la vio con aquel vestido corto resaltando al igual que los lunares sus ojos azules, su cabello suelto siempre despidiendo ese olor a vainilla… queria besarla de nuevo, sentir como su Bella Vermelha con sus labios de pessêgo y avelâ le inundaban cada poro de su ser, ambos querian saber si aun se pertenecían, si aun ese sentimiento no se habia esfumado._

_- pero te lo dije Rose, te lo escribi en el ultimo poema que te envie hace 8 años "quiero ser en tu vida una pena de ausencia, un dolor de distancia y una eterna amistad" - recito de nuevo_

_- y lo fuiste, lo eres - le afirmo, nunca olvidaria las noches en que lo extrañaba, y cada vez que contemplaba el satelite verdoso y la constelación que tenia por nombre._

_- Alguna vez - dijo ella mirandole a los ojos - alguna vez en nuestra vida lo diremos? nunca paso en el colegio, nunca comentamos lo que eramos, nunca hablamos de nuestros sentimientos, como sabria si en verdad me querias? O simplemente era tu amiga? - el chico quedo pasmado pensando indudablemente en el hubiera, tratando de responder las preguntas que el mismo se formulara, pensando si habia tomado la decision correcta, que hubiera pasado si el no la hubiera dejado por su carrera, como seria si el se hubiera quedado? Se casaria con el mañana y no con el idiota de Gabriel?_

_- te queria, y nunca supe lo que eramos, ahora te comprendo, tratar de vivir una vida es impredecible y ahora no tengo la necesidad de estar aquí, tu te casaras, yo eh llegado tarde, lo lamento - aparto la vista de la chica de ojos azules que le miraba aterrada, ella en un impulso de valentia y por tratar de retenerlo se hacerco a el y tomo de su mano, el le miro confuso._

_-sabia que debia seguir mi vida, pero me sentia sola Scorp - el chico asintió_

_-Gabriel ah ganado a alguien excepcional - dijo el con voz fria_

_- pero hay algo en ti… - dijo Rose mirandolo directo a los ojos - que me vuelve como esa chica de 17 - al final de esto se sonrojo - solo dejame darte algo si? - murmuro ella en su oido._

_- la que se casara seras tu Rose - dijo Scorpius - el que deberia darte tu regalo soy yo - la chica asintio mirando los labios del chico, ambos estaban muy cercanos._

_- quiero un beso tuyo - dijo Rose en un impulso sintiendo como sus orejas se volvían escarlata y maldiciendo el gen de su padre por decir las palabras sin pensar, el chico sonrio como sintiendoce superior._

_- esta segura Srita. Weasley? - le dijo Scorpius apartando el mechon rebelde de Rose, ella asintió aun sonrojada, sabiendo que estaba mal dejarce guiar por sus instintos el no se hizo del rogar, era lo que estaba esperando desde que la vio en su habitación con el vestido de novia, se hacerco un poco mas a ella, sonriendole para que se sintiera segura, ella se alzo sobre las puntas de sus pies y le dio un suave beso en el labio inferior, muy inocente, muy puro demostrando el cariño que ella le tenia, el la tomo por la cintura, a lo que ella no dijo nada mientras el profundizaba el beso, jugueteando graciosa y apacionadamente con sus labios sabor vainilla; ella tomaba su cabello probando el condimento más anciado desde que salio del colegio: la canela que solo el chico podria darle, se separarón lentamente cuando les falto el oxigeno ambos estaban sorprendidos recordando su beso anterior con algo de culpa, sobre todo Rose._

_- ¿cuando dejaremos de pretender? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo mirandose a los ojos_

_- ¿cuando dejaremos de fingir que no nos importamos? - pregunto Rose, el chico la abrazo y beso su frente, sabiendo que ese era el final, que el se iria de nuevo por que la queria, y ella se casaria al día siguiente sabiendo que aun amaba al Slytherin._

_-Yo nunca fingi - fueron las palabras del rubio, bajando los escalones de piedra del kiosco, Rose corrio y le grito desesperadamente, tratando de explicarle como aquel sentimiento persistia en ella y ahora le golpeaba dolorosamente_

_- Te amo, -_

_- Yo nunca dejare de hacerlo - susurro el chico caminando a paso rápido para desaparecerce de ahí, sabiendo que ambos aun correspondian a aquel sentimiento, aquel sentimiento que recordarian para toda su vida._

_0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0o...0o0o0o00o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0o...0o0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o_

_Bella Vermelha - Bella pelirroja_

_Labios de pessêgo y avelâ - labios de melocoton y avellana_

_Hola! Espero les agrade este pequeño relato sobre una de las parejas que mas me gustan, esta inspirado en las canciones: Unpredictable y Pretending (Honor S. y Glee) respectivamente._

_Espero con ansias sus comentarios con todo aquello que deseen decirme!_

_Un saludo!_

_Luisa._


End file.
